Peace Offering
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. post-eps are back! yaaay! 9x01. Covering her eyes, Lindsay smiled as she listened carefully to Danny's converse clad footsteps on the floor. She felt a dip in the couch and felt something scrape her arm slightly as he adjusted next to her.


**A/N: We're back baby! I can't even tell you how amazing it was to watch a new episode. I've missed these fictional characters so much. And to think, in May we didn't even know what the deal was... and now we're back once again, despite the odds. Yaaaay! And can I just say that Hockey game was perfection. I've wanted to see something like that for years. And Lindsay makes a good angry wife! hehe! :) **

**So I won't go on and on. I hope people are still around for the post-eps. I was so excited to write this so I hope you all like it. **

**And here we go, the post-ep for 9x01. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Looking up from her case notes, Lindsay licked her lips as she heard her husband's key turning in the lock of their apartment. With Lucy already asleep, ready for school tomorrow, Lindsay prepared herself for a conversation she'd been meaning to have for the past few days.

She looked up and she saw his shadow disappear down the hallway and straight into the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes and shrugged as she turned her attention back to the case file on Leonard and Ava. It was probably better that he didn't try to make conversation because quite frankly, she was pissed off with him. She knew of the rivalries between the NYPD and the FDNY and even though she didn't directly understand it, she appreciated that it was better to be left alone. Leave them to it, was her reasoning.

Watching Danny play hockey was amazing. She always marvelled at his sporting abilities. It was almost like she got to witness the magic of his previous life when he was working through the ranks of the Baseball league before his wrist took a beating in the fight on the pitchers mound. Of course, had he not been a hot-headed little boy back then, she would have probably never found him, and they wouldn't have their wonderful, a term she was using loosely today, marriage together. Nor would she have her precious daughter. That however did not mean that her hot-headed, dumbass husband could start sulking after he lost a hockey match and start a brawl right there in front of her eyes. She knew it had happened in the past, but it absolutely wasn't something that she'd wanted to witness as his wife. He had tried to get her to take Lucy to the match for crying out loud! Lucy would have been distraught at the sight of her beloved father throwing punches like he was a teenager again. He was a responsible husband and parent and she expected more from him. She definitely didn't expect to watch him brawl.

"Hey Montana," he called through the apartment. She opened her mouth to return the hello but promptly closed it again. No, she wasn't giving it to him that easy. He'd had it easy the past four days because even though she was pissed, she refused to let that affect her work. She'd been there with him and got that t-shirt already. No, work was something separate. Home however? He had no saving grace there. The hockey wife she had been at the game, screaming at his haters behind her? He was about to get a taste of that.

"Babe? Hello? Anybody home?"

"Hmm." She acknowledged him as he made his way into the living room with a goofy grin on his face. "What?"

"Uh, hey?" He tipped his head to one side as he assessed her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm." Danny swallowed heavily as he sat down on the couch opposite the arm chair she was curled up in. "Are you sure? Because everything doesn't seem all that fine, sweetheart."

"What would be wrong?" She implored. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Well, I have a few ideas, but uh, you just seem a little… pissed off?"

"Oh," She commented, not once letting her eyes move from the case-file.

"So I guess while you're giving me the silent treatment, I'll go ahead and just apologise for the other day."

Lindsay stopped and put her pen down onto the case-file as she turned her head slightly so that she was looking in his direction. This was… new. Different. She hadn't encountered this Danny before. Deciding to let him lead with it, she showed she was listening to him by folding her arms and placing the case-file to one side.

"I looked a little stupid, didn't I?" He began, "Brawling on the ice after a game that was supposed to be friendly. I don't know what got in to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, her lips twisting a little to stop her smile.

"Yeah you do," he sighed. "The fight I started after the hockey game. You know exactly what I'm talking about. That's why you're pissed off."

"I just… I don't know what you were thinking Danny. I can't control what you do, can I?"

"No, you can't. But you shouldn't have to," Danny reasoned. "I should be able to deduct that maybe starting a huge fight isn't probably the best move to make. I mean come on; I'm not a loose cannon anymore. I'm your husband and I'm Lucy's dad and I can't be getting into shit like that. I know I wouldn't usually do something like that and in the moment I didn't really have any other choice. I think I was a little embarrassed I missed the shot and he'd been taunting me the entire game. It's not exactly an excuse, but it's the only reason I have."

"What was he saying?"

"Just that I sucked and my kid was going to be holding her head in her hands just like my wife would be after the game. You know what I'm like you say shit to me about my family, and I'll do my best to knock your head off."

"I was holding my head in my hands Danny but not for the reason he meant. I could _not _believe that you had actually made that decision to start a brawl. You were like animals. Could you imagine if I had agreed to take Lucy? She would have seen her Daddy beating the crap out of some fire-fighter. She wouldn't have known he was jerking on your strings… all she would know was that Daddy was being mean to someone. Aren't you glad now I didn't let her come?"

"If she had been there I wouldn't have done it."

"But because I was there, that's okay?" she raised her eyebrows. "Do you really think I needed to see that? What would have happened if things had gotten ugly? What if you had gotten hurt? Then what? I think you forget sometimes that it was only 3 years ago that you were learning how to walk again. I swear, sometimes you make me lose my mind with the crap that you do."

"I know," He sighed sadly "and I'm sorry, babe."

Lindsay huffed and rolled her eyes before her scowl disappeared from her face. She closed her eyes and looked at him with a love that she couldn't hide from him. "I know you are. I just don't like seeing that side of you. I'm used to my husband Danny, and he's a lot different to the person that you used to be."

"I've done a lot of growing up in the last four years."

"I think that's not giving you much credit," Lindsay said.

"It's true though. Before we got married and had Lucy I was an idiot. I hope that now I'm a little more reliable and… well, you know." He paused and looked towards his wife "Linds, I'm sorry."

Seeing the genuine look in his eyes made Lindsay's pent up frustration with her husband dissipate. She smiled as she stood from her seat and crossed their small living room and took a seat next to Danny on the couch. He automatically raised his arm as she nestled into his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry for being bitchy." She said.

Laughing, he pressed a kiss to her temple and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Your shampoo smells different," he sniffed. "It smells…" he took another sniff. "Like coconut."

"I thought it was time for a change," she laughed. "I'm surprised you even noticed. "I didn't think my shampoo scent was something remarkable."

"Well I didn't think it was, but I noticed it then. Your other one is just so you. It's the smell I always associate to you. I guess a change is good though, and I like coconut." He winked. "It's good enough to eat."

"Ugh, get off." She laughed as she pulled her short hair out of his mouth while he chomped on the tresses. "You're disgusting."

"Well you know," he smirked. "Listen, sit up. I need to go get something from the kitchen. I've got you something." He said.

Sitting up, she gingerly sat forward and turned as she watched him stand from the couch and make his way into the kitchen. There, she heard some fumbling and a curse word before she heard him call to her to close her eyes, and not to peek. Covering her eyes, Lindsay smiled as she listened carefully to Danny's converse clad footsteps on the floor. She felt a dip in the couch and felt something scrape her arm slightly as he adjusted next to her.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet," he smirked before shuffling a little more on the couch. "Okay, before you open your eyes, I just want you to know that I love you… and I'm sorry. Okay, open."

Opening up her eyes, Lindsay looked down to a white box with a red ribbon. In and amongst the white box was a plastic window which showed the contents of the box. She turned her eyes from the beautiful red roses in the box to Danny's excited face.

"So?"

"Danny, they're amazing." She gasped as she untied the ribbon of the box while he held it for her. She gently removed the lid and gazed down at the eight red roses. "They're gorgeous. You didn't need to do this though, honey. I wasn't that mad."

"I know," he shrugged. "But Mac and I were talking about you and Christine earlier and I thought that it was time I replaced those flowers I bought you a few weeks ago. They're kinda dead."

"I threw them away two weeks ago." She smirked. "Your observation skills are second to none, Danny." She teased playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." He scoffed. "Well, the eight roses are to say sorry for being a dumbass and to say I love you."

"Why eight?" she turned her gaze from the flowers to him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that…"

"Well actually now that you've said that, there's one rose for every year I've loved you."

"We haven't been married eight years though." She blinked up at him.

"That doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"I only moved to New York eight years ago."

"Exactly." He smiled.

Looking down at her eight roses, Lindsay felt a bubbling inside her chest. There were times that Lindsay didn't give her husband enough credit. And this was one of those times. Sometimes he was a pain in the ass. And yes, he drove her crazy. But quite frankly, if it meant that after nearly a decade of being in love with the same person, she still felt the same way… something must be going right.

* * *

**There we go. Hope you liked it. I get the sneaky feeling that this season is going to give some really fantastic ideas for post-eps, so I'm very excited. Thanks for reading. If you would be so kind, I would love to know what you thought! :) **


End file.
